


【spn/邪恶力量】迪恩总受向 祈福者之飨

by 18226794860



Category: SPN
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【spn/邪恶力量】迪恩总受向 祈福者之飨

第四章：战争天使和重生暴徒

天泉流下克米兹山。

一团光晕或者说是一团纯能，像是一阵呼啸的风一样穿过积着雪的山峰，他从下至上，却带着一种俯冲般的力量，克米兹山下是深不见底的一条地裂，海洋环流这座山峰，地裂一直蔓延到峡谷里，海平面之下，这里是通往地狱的大门，天使的禁区。

卡西迪奥刚刚从禁区里飞出来，它的翅膀带着迁越的能力，嘶吼一般掀开了强大的对流气流，几个完美的迁越之后，他像是一道神光劈在山顶上一样君临。

它的翅膀里躺着一个人的灵魂。

没有恶魔胆敢从地裂追出来，特别是在它们的主人已经被面前的天使撕成碎片的时候，强大的恶魔就像是食物链底端的蚱蜢一样闻风丧胆。

卡西迪奥把人类的灵魂放在雪山上，这灵魂全身都是血，他怔然的望着拯救他的天使，手上拿着一把钳子。

钳肉的，他在地狱里负责折磨灵魂，背叛了自己的同胞去求荣吗？卡西迪奥想到了这个可能性，如果现在他面前的是大天使长，可能会毫不犹豫的赏他一脚，甚至有种把他踹回深渊里的冲动，但是卡西迪奥不一样，战争天使没有那么多拟人化的情绪，他们杀戮，偶尔拯救，可笑的是卡西迪奥总是更多执行杀戮的任务，迪恩是他第一个拯救的灵魂。

“去找你的尸骸。”温和的光影附上灵魂的额头。

远在天边的美国某个小镇上，坟墓里的人突然睁开眼睛，他的身体堪称完好，肋骨上恐怖的牙印和深可见骨的伤口都被一种无形的力量强行愈合，以战争天使军团粗暴的技术来说，他们不太可能缝合了这部分躯壳，更有可能的是他们直接给他换了一个壳子。

天使们贴心的炸开了被钉子钉死的棺木，以免把他们刚刚救出来的人类又闷回地狱里去，迪恩还穿着下葬时的皮夹克和牛仔裤，他费劲的控制着自己酸软的躯体从坟墓里爬出来，用颤抖的手指拨了拨自己不跟脚的皮鞋，随即茫然的坐在带着朝露的湿润泥土上，墓地里的空气回荡着沉默的风。

钟声敲到第三下的时候，他站了起来。

他找到自己的弟弟的时候，萨姆在拷问一个恶魔，或者说是一个人类，因为他对于恶魔的所有折磨都将反映到这个人类身上，带着人类鲜血的匕首被他随意的在圣水里蘸一蘸，他像是拿着餐具的贵族一样割开眼前人的任意一处皮肤，惨叫声像是凛冬的风一样响在迪恩的耳膜上。

迪恩并没有掩盖自己的声音，他向着自己的弟弟走过去，萨姆很警觉，迪恩才到门口，那个悲哀的审问者已经消失了，他的面前是向着自己蹬着眼睛的恶魔

“傻逼，我什么都不知道，你能问出个屎！”

那个恶魔朝他喊。

与此同时带着血的匕首贴上迪恩新生的脖颈，萨姆颤抖着的前胸贴上他的后背：“我以为你们这些蠢恶魔能够长点心，你敢扮成我哥哥的样子？”萨姆的声音听起来成熟了不少，沙哑的像是个成年男子，迪恩不知道这段时间他经历了什么；好在萨姆没有对着他的脖子来一刀让他慢慢流血致死，萨姆似乎不想跟他多纠缠，一碗圣水直接浇在了他的脸上。

迪恩还算平静的舔了舔自己沾着圣水的嘴唇。

“好了，你他妈冷静一点，是我——迪恩！”他新生的身体娇嫩得不太像话，萨姆的手握着他的手腕都能让他感觉到发酸，迪恩想到豌豆公主，这让他更加生气。

萨姆迟疑了，迪恩脖子上的匕首也微微颤抖。

“你怎么……你怎么证明？”

“好了，我的小萨米，”迪恩朝他安抚一般的笑了笑，如果说他身上还有什么地方能够保持之前的沧桑，应该就是他的那双绿眼睛了，当这双眼睛望向自己紧张的弟弟的时候，萨姆能够感到久违的平和。“我不会离开你的，你是我唯一的亲人了。”迪恩把头向后仰，和他对视。

萨姆愣了一会儿，突然放开他，拿着匕首扎死了被他折磨的跌跌不休的恶魔，做完这件事以后，他脱力了，茫然的坐在满是血污的地面上。

“我……我受够了，如果你是假的就杀了我吧，至少让我死在他手里——不要让我再经历着无休无止的寻找和彻头彻尾的绝望了……”他说着说着突然看着迪恩，布满血丝的绿眼睛里流下泪来。

萨姆这几个月前仍是斯坦福在校大学生，他有漂亮的女友，英俊的相貌，良好的成绩，被他的导师寄予厚望，而如今这一切转为缥缈的泡影，他终于踏上殉道之路，家族之路——如果在这条道路上没有迪恩，这个名声大噪的猎魔人撑不下去，他可以用一把银子弹杀掉自己，但是在此刻对着哥哥的脸，他宁愿让一个不知名的恶魔来结束自己的生命。

迪恩的回应是冲过去抱住了他。

他用新生的手抹掉弟弟脸上纵横的眼泪，把比他还高的弟弟牢牢的搂在自己的怀里，对着哭泣的萨姆，他的心脏每一次跳动都像是撞进一张无形的网，窒息与痛苦——他说：“我不会再离开你。”

萨姆完全没有之前的戾气，他抽抽搭搭了好一会儿，像是个被抛弃的孩子终于寻回了自己的眼睛、自己的心脏，自己的一切。

“我，我和鲍勃帮你下葬的时候，你的肋骨还露在外面，殡仪师根本不知道你是经历了什么才变成这样，鲍勃只能说你是被野兽袭击了，我甚至不想去参加你的葬礼，我觉得你还在我身边，如果我去了，那么你就彻底不在了……我追杀那些你见过的和见过你的恶魔，我希望找到你的下落，我在想，如果你能回来的话，如果你能回来，我愿意交出我现在的一切，和将来的一切……”萨姆还在迪恩的胸前哭泣，迪恩的衣领就像是被水洗过一样，在经历了地狱里的那些事情之后，男人的拥抱让他本能的颤抖，但他依然搂住自己的弟弟，希望他得到一丝少许的平静。

突然间，不带任何情欲的，萨姆亲吻迪恩的嘴唇。

——————————————————————————以下兄弟分割线，骨科现场，不食酒肉的绕道。

迪恩愣住了，他的呼吸都变得小心翼翼起来，等到他们分开的时候，萨姆的眼睛依然那么亮，他沉浸在那双绿眼睛里，像是沉浸在一团温柔的火焰当中——即使这背德的火焰要把他们烧成无火的余灰。

“迪恩，我爱你。”萨姆说到。

他还沾着血的手指划过迪恩苍白的皮肤，指下的触感柔软的像是一团新云，萨姆再次亲吻他的哥哥，迪恩新生的躯体过于敏感，即使是被这样轻轻的按压都会泛起一圈柔软的红痕，萨姆紧张的撕开他胸前的衣物，一连串的扣子被崩掉，发出咔嚓咔嚓的响声之后落到地面上，余音一圈一圈的消失在这小房子里。

迪恩有点难堪的按住弟弟的肩膀，他没有同意，但现在已经默许了，萨姆的舌尖舔到他红润的乳首上去，迪恩紧张的抖了一下身体，他没想到自己那么敏感，萨姆抱着他，一直把他压到房间的单人床上，迪恩陷在在柔软的被褥里，退无可退，萨姆这才满意的凑上来，一边继续亲吻他，一边着手脱掉他的牛仔裤。

气氛柔软而粘稠，萨姆顺着他的后颈一直沿着脊背舔下去，舔过他生凿出的腰窝，起伏的腰线，那些放松时显得别样柔软的肌肉，又被他的哥哥受到刺激时的生理反应弄得紧绷绷的。

他把手探到迪恩雪白的股间，迪恩的皮肤不再是之前的小麦色，更多的是婴儿一样的盈白，他不知道怎样才能让迪恩感觉好些，萨姆犹豫着用手指扳开那两团白软的肉，迪恩紧得一根手指都插不进去，萨姆实在的怕弄疼他，迪恩线条分明的脊背还在紧绷着，不时的微微颤抖一下，他害怕这种事情——黄眼除了逼他折磨那些灵魂，而且这几个月里几乎没日没夜的操他；但是对象是萨姆。

但是对象是萨姆。

迪恩在心里默念到，他已经做好了未经人事的萨姆会把他撕开的准备，但是他竟然不害怕，比起在地狱里和黄眼那些湿哒哒热乎乎的性爱，他宁愿萨姆让他疼痛，或许这是罪恶的，这份爱必须要用什么代价才能补贴。

但是萨姆没有让他痛，只要他的灵魂还在躯壳那一刻，他永远不会让自己的肉体去伤害哥哥，也不会让别人去伤害哥哥，萨姆俯下身，迪恩只能感觉到什么热乎乎的东西贴上了他，他在那一瞬间就喘息了，他的弟弟正把舌头伸到他的屁股里，粘稠的唾液是最好的润滑，那条舌头一下子就破开了迪恩稚嫩而紧绷的下身，缓慢而又充满耐心的舔弄迪恩还没有做好准备的身体。

“萨姆，别用这个……萨米！”迪恩别过头，毫无章法的乱扭，萨姆在他肉乎乎的屁股上拍了一巴掌，他比他的哥哥高，臂膀也更加有力，他用强有力的胳膊抱着迪恩的腰，把迪恩试图逃跑的屁股拽回来，再次舔上去。

迪恩身体最娇嫩的部位就这样被他用唇齿安抚，迪恩身体内部像他本人一样无措又慌张，颤抖的像遭受了什么凌虐一样，死死地裹住入侵者的舌头，但是依然被软化了，从内部被缓缓打开。

萨姆再用手指去探迪恩红软的下体的时候，那里已经完全张开了，随着迪恩急促的呼吸收张，迪恩抱着他的胳膊，粗粗的喘息，萨姆早就硬得和石头一样，他把自己的阴茎推进去的时候，迪恩难耐的呻吟，萨姆害怕他伤到自己的唇舌，把手腕递到他的嘴唇前。

“咬着我，别咬牙了。”

迪恩艰难的别过头，哼哼哈哈的，萨姆听清楚他在说什么。“别……别肉麻了，我的虎牙会把你这小子咬的眼泪直流……嗯”

他的身体显然比主人更坦诚，过于粗长的阴茎捅进来的时候，迪恩紧张的肉体不顾一切的裹了上去，以至于最后被捅开的时候格外的顺从，性器上张牙舞爪的青筋都似乎要化在炽热而又绵软的肠道内，他摆腰的时候迪恩止不住的乱叫，白皙的大腿胡乱的摆动，萨姆把这两条柔软的腿环到自己腰上，俯下身亲吻迪恩哀鸣的嘴唇。

迪恩饱满的臀部已经被弄得一塌糊涂，萨姆先前咬上去几个牙印，现在又用自己的阴茎把他们两粘稠的前列腺液和肠液搅成白沫，湿淋淋的从臀缝间流出来，肠肉被摩擦得又热又软，萨姆搞得他的整个直肠都快要肿起来，圆润的但硬的要命的龟头狠狠的捅向他颤抖着的腺体，迪恩觉得自己脆弱的粘膜完全裹不住那个大家伙，然而萨姆在他每次求饶的时候都上来亲吻他，导致他连话都说不完，就被淹没在属于男性的毫无理智的抽送中。

“萨米！……不要这个，萨米……”迪恩的叫床很显然比他的粗喘更让人兽性大发，更何况他还眼泪汪汪的看着始作俑者，呼唤他的乳名……过于性感了。萨姆想，他现在想停也无法停下来，他一边出声安慰一边更加猛烈的鞭挞迪恩无力闭合的粘膜，那一圈柔软的括约肌完全失去阻遏异物进入的功能，甚至在每次萨姆的阴茎抽出来的时候都会顺从的挽留，在他一次一次的摆胯撞击之下迪恩像是被攻城锥破开一样，脆弱的内部颤抖着，像一条濒死的鱼，太快了，真正的插入还没有20多分钟，迪恩已经高潮了，他的精液湿漉漉的喷了自己一肚子，柔软的肠道死死缴紧了，哭腔又从他的嗓子里弥漫开来：“出……出去，现在不要了……不要了”

萨姆被他绞得头皮发麻，但是迪恩奶里奶气的哭腔让他完全射不出来，他按住迪恩的腰想暂时把性器抽出来，最后终于成功的把自己又埋进去了一节。

“迪……恩，我做不到，你太棒了……！”萨姆硬着头皮一把插进去，然后整根拔出来，迪恩瞪大眼睛，喘息得像是风箱一样，含着泪摇头看他的弟弟，高潮的身体毫无反抗的能力，只能被迫的吞咽下那根凶器，被操得软得像一团毛绒玩具。

他们两个从傍晚一直黏乎乎的做到深夜，迪恩完全脱力了，要不是萨姆期间喂了他几次水，他可能也会同时脱水，屁股被撞得一片通红，唇齿间还带着弟弟的唾液，萨姆把他射得一片狼藉，他最后的印象是烟雾环绕的浴室，他才发现这座小房间居然有浴室，萨姆的手指又探进来，试图把他肚子里那些粘稠的精液引出去。

那时候他的身体已经本能的抗拒一切的入侵了，好在萨姆没有在浴室里来一发，仅仅是规规矩矩的帮他清理。

迪恩最后在浴室里睡过去，他的的梦里出现一团圣光，战争天使端正的站在他眼前，像是在守护一个凡人的梦境。

————————————碎碎念分割线。

说是长文可能以后更的会慢一点，又要开学了，在开学前怒更，全靠这对于迪恩一腔热爱写下去，所以其他人物可能有一点崩人设，比如说萨姆让迪恩咬他的手只为了不让哥哥咬破自己的嘴唇之类的，男人之间的性爱应该不会这么肉麻，会很粗暴，可能还会血淋淋的，但是我会写的很温柔，这就是我的风格。

卡西迪奥的出场过于英俊帅气了hhhhh不符合小天使的人设，之后可能会找个机会沙雕回来。


End file.
